The Seventh Guardian
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: The seventh guardian of the tenth vongola boss has arrived! DISCONTINUED
1. Off to Japan

"So, where's your brother got you going now?" Ina asks, looking at Luna with questioning eyes. She merely sighs, and shakes her head.

"My brother commands me not. I choose where I go, and where I do not go." Luna says, shaking her head. She stands up, and walks toward the door. "And you people are insane if you think I would tell you where I'm headed." She glares at them over her shoulder. "So don't ask me such stupid questions ever again." She commands as she walks out of the place, and slams the door shut.

"Geez! That chick has some serious control issues!" Ina says, grinning toward his buddy sitting a couple seats over from him.

"Yeah, but she's our boss' sister, so don't go being stupid." The other guy says, glaring at his buddy with a warning.

"Don't worry. I have no interest in that little Hell Cat." Ina says, waving his hands back and forth. The other guy nods, satisfied, and goes back to drinking his beer. "But I suppose I we should be heading out. We do have a mission after all." He says, getting to his feet. The other guy sighs as he looks at his half finished drink before getting to his feet. He walks out of the bar with his buddy, and the two of them walk down the street leading toward their motels.

Meanwhile, Luna's walking down a different alley, heading toward her brother's jet.

"Sometimes I wish he wouldn't go to such extremes to make sure I stay 'safe'." Luna says as someone walks up behind her.

"I am sorry, my lady, but you know your brother is merely trying to keep you safe." Bono says, bowing slightly, only to freeze when Luna turns to glare at him.

"I am just as capably of protecting myself as he is! After all, we are brother and sister!" Luna says. "That's it!" She throws her arms in the air. "I am leaving of my own terms!" She shouts as she turns around to walk away from the jet, only to see her brother standing right behind her.

"Sorry, sis. You know I can't let you." Dino says, smiling with regret.

"Wipe that fake expression off your face! You know I can see right through it!" Luna says, waving a hand at her brother.

"You caught me." Dino says, smiling. He looks her directly in the eyes. "Take care of yourself while you're over there." He says. He continues to stare at her until she nods. As soon as she does, his happy-go-lucky smile returns. Luna sighs as she walks onto the jet with Bono right behind her. She glares at him as he walks toward the cockpit.

"Oh, stop that! You know I wouldn't be here if it was up to me! I'd much rather be keeping track of the boss then babysitting his little sister!" Bono says, glaring at her before walking into the cockpit. She sighs as the jet takes off.

A couple hours later, she feels the plane slowly descend. She sighs as she closes her eyes. A few minutes after the plane stops moving, she feels someone reach toward her. Her eyes snap open, and she grabs the hand, squeezing it as tight as she can until she hears someone grunt in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, woman!" Bono shouts, trying to pull his hand away from her. She lets go of it, but not before squeezing it once more to make a point.

"Don't touch me." She commands as she gets off the jet. She turns toward Bono when she's no longer in the jet. "You can go back home. I can take it from here. No one knows who I am here." Luna says, waving toward the jet.

"I can not do that. I have strict orders to watch over you while you're here." Bono says, looking at Luna with determined eyes.

"If you do not leave, I shall be forced to hurt you." Luna says, reaching inside her coat. Bono's eyes turn to a mocking glint.

"What are you going to do? Scratch me to death?" Bono questions.

"That's right. None of you have ever seen me in a fight." Luna says, grinning. Bono's eyes widen when he sees her pull out a stick longer than her.

"Oh wow. You're going to club me with a stick." Bono says, fake scared. Luna glares at him, and runs at him.

Thirty seconds later, Bono's flying the jet away, pride completely destroyed.

"That's better." Luna says, stretching at the sudden freedom of her brother's henchmen. She straightens up, a serious look on her face. "Now then." She walks off toward the south. " I should probably get going. Otherwise I'm not going to get there until late tonight." She says in a serious voice.


	2. SORRY

**I AM SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. AS OF THIS MOMENT, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY MESSAGES TO ME SAYING HOW YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE EVEN IF I DO GET THIS TYPE OF MESSAGE, IT WILL NOT HELP. SORRY AGAIN ):**

**-AMELIA WINGHEART 3**


End file.
